His Unknown Child (Hiatus) (Do Not Read) (Being Rewritten)
by HeartlessinSeattle
Summary: Juvia thought she and Gray were in love after three years of being together, but after coming home from class with big news only to and find several over night bags by the front door ruined any image she had in her head of their future. Now nine years later she has a secret that if exposed to him could change their life for better or worse and maybe even jeopardize her career.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! PLEASE READ! I AM WORKING AS FAST AS I CAN ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, SCHOOL IS TAKING UP MOST OF MY TIME.**

 **(Sorry for Caps)**

 **-SimplyChanel**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!_ **

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

The orange rays of evening passed through the curtains that were swaying softly in front of the window, illuminating _the_ women that laid in bed. The daily stresses of life seeming to slowly make it's way back into the mind of Juvia. It had been a month since she had been hired at Cadet Enterprises as the personal secretary of CEO Gray Fullbuster and things were already so hectic.

When Juvia found out that Gray, her ex-boyfriend of three years was her boss saying that she was surprised was an understatement, she was dumbfounded. That fact that he was her boss and held power over her head was distressing in itself. For nine years she had evaded him effectively.

If she didn't want to be found, she'd make sure she wasn't. But fate had a different plan and threw Juvia right into the lap of her asswhole of an ex. By all means Juvia accepted this challenge that was push on to her, she wouldn't quit her job just because of her past, no she would be professional and keep everything on a business level if Fate allowed it.

Juvia was keeping a big secret from Gray and it was one that could change his and her life dramatically, one that could break the heart of the only person she loved more than anything in this world, she could never do that to them. Even if it killed her.

Pushing the covers away from her body Juvia straightened and started towards the bathroom. Today was going to be a very important day in Juvia's career, she was attending the birthday bash of one of the wealthiest men in all of Magnolia, Makarov Dreyar.

His grandson and his wife would be attending as well, which in turn made Juvia even more nervous because one she was representing the company and two she was the date of the CEO of said company.

If she couldn't impress Laxus Dreyar and his wife then there would be no way she could sell the company name to Makarov, it wouldn't be worth trying if all else failed. Tonight had to be foolproof, infact things were already turning downhill because Juvia had only an hour left to get ready and she was still sitting in the shower thinking about how she was going to make a good image for Cadet.

Quickly turning off the shower head Juvia wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into the cool air of her bedroom. She spent all Friday at the mall with her daughter looking for the perfect evening gown and had finally found one.

It was a white strapless slip that brushes against her breastbone and traveled down until it gather slightly at the floor, black mesh decorated in floral swirls created see through sleeves on dress and continued until it joined the slip sweeping the floor, it was gorgeous.

Juvia styled her hair in a simple pin up bun that was elegant and gathered her curls at the end. She look into the mirror to assess herself and thought she looked as good as she could get it. Her gown hugged her curves defining her hourglass figure and flared out around her as she walked.

Juvia's make up consisted of a midnight blue shadow eye and clear lip gloss, and to finish her look she put on diamond encrusted dangle earrings and it's matching necklace. Just when Juvia sat down on her bed to put on shiny Black 5 1/2inch stilettos her daughter climbs onto the bed.

"How do I look?" Juvia asked standing up from the bed to spin around in circles, her arms a small ways away from her waist.

"You look pretty." the girl responded while pushing her glasses further up her nose. Juvia's daughter was beautiful. Her short black hair was cut into a jaw length bob and her piercing ice blue eyes took up the majority of the space on her face and her small powdery pink lips were adorned with a smile.

"Thank you honey." Juvia said. Both of their attention turned towards the knock at the front door.

"Who do you think that could be?" Juvia asked looking down at her daughter while grabbing her clutch and shawl.

"I dunno. It could be Anuty Erza and Aunty Lucy." Juvia's daughter responded while shrugging her shoulders. Juvia walked out of her room behind Yuki, she passed the couch in her living room to open the door. The person who stood at the door was someone she never expected to see at her apartment.

'Juvia's face visually paled at the site of her boss standing in her doorway. Quickly angling herself so that he couldn't see into the apartment Juvia braced herself to confront him. After clearing her throat she spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Fullbuster. I thought we were to meet at the company first?" Juvia asked cocking her head to the side.

A small smile graced Gray's lips before he answered her. Immediately Juvia's eyes dropped down to his lips and so very badly did she want to lean forward and kiss him. To feel those two soft warm pieces of flesh press against hers, to have his hands run up her neck into her hair as he angled her head to deepen the kiss. To have his tongue glide over hers in a slow passionate dance.

Juvia wanted all those things even after he left her, something about him drew her to him like a moth to a flame. But she knew that if she indulged herself in such fantasies she'd face heartbreak all over again and probably the rejection their daughter and she couldn't put Yuki through that.

Having been too caught up in her mind Juvia realized that Gray hadn't responded yet. Shaking her head she tried clearing her thoughts and made eye contact with the man in front her.

"Now that I have your full attention..Yes the plan is still to meet at the company, everyone who works on our floor will be attending. But since you are my date I decided that it would be appropriate to pick you up and head over to the office together." This night was not starting off as she planned, Erza and the girls were an hour late, her boss was standing in front of her door with her daughter only a few feet away and she was having daydreams about making love to said boss's mouth.

"Mommy? Who is it?" Juvia heard her daughter call. Her head snapped around to look at Gray, but his face was completely unreadable. Clearing her throat Juvia opened the door to allow him to pass before speaking.

"You came earlier than I expected. I was waiting for Yuki's babysitters to come." Juvia said while leading him to the living room where her daughter was.

"Sweetheart I would like you to meet mommy's boss, ." Yuki looked up from the show she was watching to look at Gray.

"Hi, I'm Yuki. Do you like cartoons?" She was so friendly to everyone Juvia thought. It was a good and a bad thing. Juvia looked over at Gray who had gone to sit by Yuki in front of the television.

"I don't watch television. But I'm curious to know which ones you like." Gray said. Yuki peered up at the ceiling as if she was in deep thought before looking back at Gray and answering.

" I like the Amazing World of Gumball and The Teen Titans." Yuki said before closing her mouth and squinting her eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude , but you seem to live a boring life."

"Yuki!" Juvia said while giving her daughter a warning look. A laugh bubbled from between Gray's lips as he looked down at the black hair blue eyed girl beside him.

"It does seem that way doesn't? How about someday I come over and watch some of the cartoons you like with you. Would you like that?" Gray asked.

Yuki's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of someone other than her mom watching cartoons with her.

"I'd love it!" Yuki responded before turning her attention back to the tv in front of her. Juvia stared at Gray's profile from the side. In the nine years that Juvia hasn't seen him he has grown to look more mature and handsome, the years have definitely been good to him.

"You should stop worrying Juvia." Gray said looking at her. Looking up Juvia saw icy grey eyes staring into her deep blue one's.

"I don't think it's a good idea . You are my boss and I'm am your secretary. This is a strict professional relationship, you are not my friend." Juvia responded.

Before Gray could responded there was a knock at the door and Juvia hurried to answer it. Thank gosh for Erza and the girls for getting here when they did because that conversation would have led to something that she did not want to discuss.

In cute bunny pajamas and arms full of movies and junk food Erza stood with Lucy and Levy behind her.

"It took you guys long enough! Where the hell were you? I was about to take a rain check!" Juvia scolded placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Juvia. Erza wanted to get some cheesecake and stopped by the bakery. She had to have a sample of each and every one before making a choice." Lucy said her son and daughter perched on her hip. Lucy's kids Lilly and Nash were beyond adorable. Nash had taken after his mother with the blonde hair, but had his dad's hazel eyes.

He was going to be a heartbreaker when he got older Juvia could just tell. Lily on the other hand looked a lot like her father with her pink hair color and she of course had her mother's eye color, a deep rich chocolate brown.

Lily was like her dad in more ways than one. She was unbelievably destructive and had an appetite of two wild full grown lions. The girl could eat to her heart's content and not even an hour later she would be hungry again. Juvia kind of felt bad for Lucy because her grocery bill must have sky rocketed, but that's what she got for having babies with a dragon slayer.

Erza and Lucy shuffled into Juvia's apartment with a very pregnant Levy trailing behind them. Walking into the living room Juvia saw Erza stop short of the kitchen and stare at the man who was sitting on couch behind Yuki. Erza was expressionless and her mouth barely moved as she said the words.

"Hello Gray."

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed the rewrite and as I said earlier I am working on the next two chapters. I wanted to take a different approach with this story.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-SimplyChanel**


	2. Chapter 2

_His Unknown Child_

 _ **(I do not own Fairy Tail)**_

Juvia's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since I started working at Cadet Enterprises and let's just say it's like a walk down memory lane. I was currently lying in bed waiting for my alarm clock to go off, so that I can get up and ready for work before my son woke up. I haven't been sleeping well since my interview with Gray. These unwanted emotions have been plaguing me ever since, my clit literally aches when I think about him... How his fingers use to brush against my walls and send me into an oblivion of pleasure or how I use to ride them and scream out his name when I climaxed.

Letting out a shaky breath I smooth my hands up and down my arm trying to get rid of the goosebumps that had formed. I needed to take a cold shower to get my mind off him, I shouldn't be having these feelings in the first place-remember I hate him. He left me broken and pregnant with a son I didn't know how to care for and because of him my son had to grow up without a father. I never wanted that for him, I came from a broken family as it is and the last thing I wanted for my son was for him to have to go through the same thing I did when I was a child.

Even though I hate Gray he gave me the best gift in the world. Without Storm in my life I would still be a bumbling mess, still obsessing over my heartbreak and the lost of the ex-love of my life. Lucy was right when she told me I was so much better without him, that no man could make me who I am and that no man should be given the power to ruin a woman's life like how I almost like Gray do. I will prove to him that I am so much better without him. An annoying beeping sound brought me out of my intense reverie, looking down at the alarm clock I lean over and shut it off, looks like it's time to get up. With a small sigh, I swing my legs over the bed and push the comforter off of me, slowly I made my way into the bathroom and started my morning. I opened that bathroom door to the cool air enveloping my body, making goosebumps rise on my skin. The soft sound of feet padding against the floor grew closer until a four year old black haired and blue eyed boy popped up in front of the bathroom.

"Good morning mommy!" the little boy said with a small grin on his face.

"Good morning Storm, are ready to eat breakfast?" I asked while walking to my dresser to find some underwear and a bra to put on.

"Yea, I'm ready to eat, but do I have to go to school?" Storm asked, giving his mother puppy eyes. I peeked over my shoulder at my son and laughed at the face he was giving me. He looked so much like his father, his jaw and his nose, his eyes. It was a painful reminder of the one person I thought I could trust in this world to protect my heart and never leave me. I thought Gray was going to be different then my dad, then all the men who were in my life, but he turned out to be as much as a dead-beat as the next male on this earth.

Turning back around to face my dresser I pull on a pair matching bra's and panties and let out a sigh. I wasn't going to let my past affect my present, I wasn't going to give my power away to him and let him ruin my day. I am and will show Gray that I am so much better without him. I walk over to my son and pick up while placing a sloppy, playful kiss on his cheek.

"Mommy stop! I'm a big boy now!" Storm said pushing at his mother's shoulder.

"Never! I curse you to stay my little boy forever!" I said raise my hand to form a claw over his head and then twisted him from sided to like a rocketship.

"You can never curse me! I am Storm the Great, I can not be cursed!" My son said while giggle and screaming. I put him down and usher him out the room to feed and him and get him ready for school. In an hour I have my son buckled in the car, an orange and coffee in my had and I am pulling out our apartments parking garage. After dropping my son at school I am weaving in out of traffic trying to make to work on time. Finally pulling in front of Cadet, I rush inside to the elevator after showing the security guard my ID. The elevator ride seem to take years to get to the 15th floor and when it did I was met with glorious, yet hideous sight of my boss Gray Fullbuster standing in front of elevator looking down at his phone.

"Good Morning Juvia" Gray said while looking up from his phone. Gulping back the ball of spit that formed in my throat I answer back.

"Good Morning Sir, how are you?" I asked hoping he wouldn't realise I was more than a few minutes late.

"I'm good-do you mind if I speak to you in my office?" He asked while pointing a finger towards an oak door.

"No sir" I said curtly and started walking towards the door he had pointed to, once inside the office I seated myself on a plush Ash-Grey leather chair. His office was very minimalistic and modern, I picked at the edge of my pencil skirt while waiting for him to take a seat in front of me. I hope I am not about to get fired on my first day.

"I noticed you were running late this morning. I hope this won't be a problem in the future." He said leaning back in his office chair while crossing a leg over his knee. Clearing my throat I look at him and pray that he won't question me any further on what I am about to say.

" No sir it won't be a probably in the future. The only reason I was running late this morning was because I had to drop my son at school this morning, but I assure I will try to be earlier next time." I said while entwining my fingers and placing them on my lap. I would be lying to myself if I said Gray didn't look shocked, his eyes seemed to bulge before returning to normal. He now looked at me with a grim line and cold eyes.

"I didn't know you had a son Juvia. It would have been a nice thing to know before making your schedule, we could have made adjustments." The monotone he took with me was painful in it's own sorts, but I shouldn't care because he means nothing to me. I repeated this to myself over and over again hoping that if I said it enough times it would be true, that Gray held no effect over me.

"I didn't think it was important nor I did think it was appropriate to discuss in a business environment-"I began to say before I was cut off by Gray's outburst.

"Of course it fucking matters Juvia! You have a fucking son! Is his father even in the picture!? Do you even know who the father is!?" Hot burning anger flowed through my blood. How are dare he.

"Why does it matter to you! You of all people would never take interest in a child you got from a one nightstand!" I was to angry to consider what I was yelling at Gray. I heard a small thud and the next thing I knew my face was an inch away from his and his fingers had a tight grip on my chin.

"We had a relationship, damn it to hell! A fucking relationship Juvia!"

"A relationship that you ended because you didn't want to be tied down and wanted to shoved your dick in everything that walked!" I said pulling back harshly from his grip. I tried to slow my breathing. I watched him turn around and stare out of the floor to ceiling glass window.

"Tell me this Juvia and then you can leave. Is he really mine?" I don't know why the question shocked me so much, I just screamed at him that Storm was his son. I sucked in a breath of air before answering.

"Yes."

Thank you guys for reading and following! Please comment and let me know if I should continue.

Simply Chanel

Sorry for any grammatical errors, feel free to point them out and correct me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
